Random story prompts and unfinesed storys
by Wolf13girl31
Summary: Random storys and story prompts


1\. These are all stories and story prompts i have abandoned mostly due to getting bored with them or not liking the idea. Due to these reasons anyone who wishes to use these weather it be as an idea to build from or to continue is free to do so

2\. The curse killed everything it touched. Will almost everything i was one of the few "lucky" ones.

3\. I wake up in a forest surrounded by darkness with my only source of light the moon and stars. Almost completely visible, the silhouettes of tall leafless trees stand completely still in the night sky. The smell of due and singed earth fills my nose, wait singed earth...THE FOREST where am I?

4\. I fall into the abyss my chest burning as thick black smoke fills my lounges. This is not how I thought it would end…..i must expect this i can't change what's happened….i just wish i could have saved them. With my last seconds of thought I remember the crash of my body hitting the floor and everything going dark.

5\. It's been years since the end of the electrical age there are few survivors. One day will walking i hear something i haven't heard in so long music but not the type you hear from a live performance the tipe from a radio. I run through the forest almost tripping the music growing ever louder then i find it the entrance to a bunker

6\. It was dusk, and as the last few candles where put out for the night i make my way to the wall that surrounded the city. I've always hated the night shift but only the lucky ones get put on day shift. As i approach the wall im filled with the childlike wonder i've always had for it, questions such as who built it and why they chose to build it out of wood cross my mind. I shake my head to clear my mind i can't get lost in thought on my first day. I go to the little shack that's connected with the wall, as I enter the old planks that make up the majority of the wall creaks alerting the stern older looking man who is in the middle of reading a large stack of papers that i have arrived. "James?" He asks still looking at the papers "y yes" I manage to squeak out as my voice betrays me "your cloak, bow, and dagger are on the chair behind you and the stars to the top are through the door behind me jen will fill you in on your duties" I quickly grab my things putting them on as i head to the door. This is it i am finally going to see what's beyond the wall. As the door swings shut behind me the usual smells of the city are replaced with the smell of damp wood and something else, it's an almost clean smell like something not yet touched by man. I slowly ascend the stairs taking in the amazing new smell as i go. After a good minute of climbing i reach the top, as i reach the top of the wall i turn my head to see what is outside of the wall.

It's amazing more trees then i have ever seen nearly block my view of the rolling green hills and winding rivers and in the distance i can just make out hills so massive that not even grass can climb it, but the more i look the more off everything seems. everything is covered in a blackness that can't be explained by the time of day, it seems almost like a black mist has permanently stained everything outside the wall.

"Enjoying the view" i hear a female voice ask, as i turn around i say "yes". When i look behind me a see a tall woman wearing the same black cloak as me "are u the new guy" she asks "yes, I'm james" "hi im jen. You'll be with me for the next week will you learn the ropes, for tonight we will be watching for any movement out there" she says gesturing to beyond the wall "what do i do if i see something" I question "use your bow, there are arrows in the buckets" as she says this I notice the numerous buckets alawn the walls all with varying numbers of arrows. She sits down just in front of the little bit of wall that sticks us above the floor and I follow suit and sit about a foot away from her. Just as the silence begins to become noticeable she asks "so you where the kid who got a 90 on the archery exam" "ya, what did you get on yours?" "86". After hours of on and of conversation i hear a faint rustle of leaves so i draw my bow, jen seems to have not noticed it the noise and jumps at my sudden movement, she follows my line of sight and sees the black blur moving through the undergrowth and draws her bow as will. In an almost sinkernised fachon we released the arrows both hit the thing as it passes a particularly large tree. It lets out an ear piercing cry as it falls to the ground, its cry's only amplified by dead silence it replaced. "Nice catch"

7\. Main setup: -- a spy for the united countries (uc) government is sent to -- a small country that is home to an uprising. Her job is to find the names of those involved.

Her cover: a ex war criminal who committed heinous crimes for his side. The crimes however where in vain as the -- lost to the uc. In a trade for a full pardon he must pretend to have fallen madly in love with -- on a month long vacation, so much so that he marries her and they move back to his hometown.

Summary: after the two get to no each other they head back to his hometown and act in love when around others but when alone she focuses solely on the mission will he drinks till all sense of time slips away. Eventually she will find a way in but in the process finds herself siding with the uprising, but its not till he tells her how the uc has done much worse than he he did that she with the help of the uprising manages to get both of them underground in hid. From there they attempt a atack on a military building but it does not go as planned and it results is casualties on both sides. After the attack a group of people who are calling for a sece fire to prevent more casualties of innocent civilians just trying to live there life, this group eventually spawns a violent sub group thats soil purpose is to abolish government by any means necessary. Between all the conflict his talents are needed and after seeing why the un feared him so much her trust wavers alawn with many in the uprising who believe his methods to extreme causing the near collapse of the uprising. Will all of this is happening the violent subgroup has started destroying at random and causing riots every night. The uprising manages to pull themselves together just in time to wipe out both opposing forces due to lack of people left in both groups.

Will be entirely based from her point of view with romantic subplot with him


End file.
